


Salted Caramel

by Thranduils_Bossy_Elk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugged Dean, Established Relationship, M/M, Oh yes, Wincest - Freeform, blowjobs in that pantry, frick-fracking at the day spa, hehe, sam in his tracksuit thing, sweet potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk/pseuds/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate scene for what happened in that pantry at the day-spa.  Let's just say that Sam really enjoys drugged-out Dean.  Really.  <br/>Established relationship Wincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salted Caramel

“S’mmeh!” Dean shouted groggily into his phone.  “Needjer help--”

“Dean?” Sam’s face went from neutral to worried in a second.  “Dean! Where are you?”

A fuzzy word sprang into Dean’s vision.

“Sweet p’tatahs!”

“Dean?!”

But Dean didn’t respond.  Sam took off towards the kitchens, hoping that Dean would be down there somewhere.

 

When Sam finally found his brother, Dean was stretched out on the floor, his phone in-- a container of pudding?-- his legs all tangled together and his head pillowed on a bag of sweet potatoes but looking fairly comfortable despite that.  Sam couldn’t help but linger over the swell and curve of Dean’s ass in those work pants he was wearing.  He told himself to focus, bent down and shook Dean’s shoulder roughly, relieved to see the steady rise and fall of his older brother’s chest.  

“Dean!  What happened?” Sam asked urgently, a hand on Dean’s back.

Dean sleepily licked his lips when he registered Sam was there.

“Got drugged.” he explained nonchalantly, raising his head briefly but then returning to his pillow of potatoes.  Sam rolled his eyes briefly at how unworried Dean seemed.  He hadn’t seen this brother this relaxed for a long time, and for a second he was just happy that Dean had gotten some rest even if it came at the price of being roofied fairly harmlessly.  Dean certainly didn’t seem to mind much.  He was still licking his full lips a little, looking pleased.  Sam’s gaze strayed to the empty pudding contained and he picked it up and sniffed it.

“Salted caramel?”

Dean smiled lazily.  

“Yeah, man.  Salty and sweet.  Best of both worlds.”

Sam rolled his eyes again.  

“You’re such a dork, Dean.”  he said.

Dean only shot him a self-satisfied grin.  At that, Sam’s self-restraint broke and he swooped down to press his lips against his brother’s, tasting the sweet pudding flavor on Dean’s mouth.  

“Mmmmm gerroff!” grunted Dean.  

“Oh no,” said Sam, breaking the kiss briefly and looking right into Dean’s eyes.  “You’re waay too good like this, all drugged out and sweet for me.”  Sam easily rolled Dean onto his back and bent down again, pressing himself to Dean’s lips and pushing his tongue deep in, trying to get all the taste out.  Dean moaned a little, his tongue reciprocating slowly but surely.  Sam began sliding his hand up inside Dean’s shirt, loving the way Dean grumpily but ineffectively tried to push him off.  He tweaked a nipple, rolling the small bud between his fingers until it began to harden.  Sam knew Dean would never usually stay still long enough for him to just explore him this way.  Despite his usual aversion to this though, Dean didn’t seem too upset at the way Sam lifted his shirt and pressed his mouth against the nipple he’d been rubbing.  

“You taste so good, Dean.” Sam murmured, face buried in Dean’s chest.  As he sucked and bit, he slowly trailed his hand down Dean’s stomach and dipped under his waistband.    

Dean’s eyes widened as he felt Sam’s big hand down his pants and he tried to sit up to take charge of the situation as he normally might, but immediately slumped back onto his potatoes.  

“Y’such a tease, S’mmy,” he mumbled sleepily.  “Y’gonna fuck me right here, when m’all wobbly?”

Sam grinned against Dean’s skin, then raised his head to watch his brother.  Dean’s eyes were half open, the green glinting lazily and offering an irresistible challenge.  Sam swung a leg over so that he was straddling Dean and leaned down to nip at his ear and whisper, “Mmm yeah Dean, gonna do it right here.  And you don’t get any say in the matter.”  

Dean’s chest hitched under Sam’s weight with pleasure.  Sam felt the thrill run through his brother’s body and set to work.  He dragged Dean’s zipper down and undid his belt, movements sure and precise.  

“I’m gonna make you come all over this pantry floor, Dean, just try and stop me.”

Dean squirmed a little, making a token effort to resist but the drug in his system made his limbs slack and heavy.  The same principle didn’t seem to be applying to his dick, however.  Sam’s hands were making sure of that.  He had shoved Dean’s pants and boxers down his thighs, and was rubbing his own tracksuit-material pants against Dean’s bare cock, the friction making Dean pant.  

“Wait a sec.” said Sam, getting up quickly and going to one of the shelves.  Dean whined loudly, unhappy that Sam’s hands had left his cock so abruptly.  He was thrusting his hips as much as the drug would allow.  Sam looked through the bottles on the shelf and picked one up, pouring out some of the contents onto his hands.  He came back to Dean and resumed his position, hands slicked up with something.

“Let’s open you up, Dean.” he murmured, showing off his olive-oil coated hands directly in Dean’s line of sight.  Dean whined more, trying to thrust but not really able to.  

“Shh, it’s ok,” whispered Sam.  He lined up one of his fingers at Dean’s entrance and pushed in.  Dean’s back arched with pleasure.

Sam’s eyes closed and he was breathing hard.  

“Fuck, you’re so relaxed Dean.  How many fingers can I get in there.  Maybe all of them, god you’re so warm and loose back there.”

He pressed another finger in, then another and when Dean was full of three fingers up his ass and really begging for it Sam started stroking his cock with his other hand.  

“Mmmmm, yeah, never seen you this way, Dean.  So open and willing.  You’re so hot this way.” Sam blew some of his long hair out of his face so that he wouldn’t miss a second of his brother like this, all stretched out and gasping with need.  Dean’s hole was still so relaxed, thanks to the drug, so Sam added another slicked-up finger and began thrusting lightly.  

“Ahhh, ‘m so _full_ , Sam.” Dean babbled, head rolling back and forth with ecstasy but body staying still.  Sam grinned.  Dean’s swollen lips reminded him of something he wanted to do.  With his fingers still fucking into Dean, he leaned closer and took the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth.  Dean continued spouting nonsense phrases, slurring his words but clearly enjoying what was happening.  Sam slid his mouth over the throbbing length, feeling the heat and tasting Dean.  He always tasted so good.  Dean was always all swollen lips and pink nipples and flushed skin, like he didn't know how to be any other way.  

Dean was going crazy.  Sam’s fingers up inside him, touching his prostate lightly with each thrust was stimulating enough, but the mouth on his cock sent him over the edge.  He wanted to flail his legs and roll around but couldn’t, so instead, full of Sam’s heat and breath he came with a shout into Sam’s mouth.  Sam sucked him through his orgasm, taking hold of Dean’s cock by the base and fucking it into his own mouth.  When the ropes of white come finally stopped, he raised his head and made his way slowly up to his wrecked brother’s lips.  Sam kissed Dean long and hard, pinning him to the pantry floor with all his weight.  His wrists were on Dean’s wrists, his knees on either side of Dean’s hips with his tracksuit pants pressed hard against Dean’s softening dick.  Dean moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on Sam’s lips just as Sam had intended.  

“See Dean?" Sam murmured, grinning, into his brother's open mouth, "Salty _and_ sweet.”  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HOHOHOHOHOHOHO I LOVE WINCEST what has my life become.


End file.
